


SuperCorp Married One-Shots

by at5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Green Kryptonite, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Couple, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at5/pseuds/at5
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated one-shots about Lena and Kara's relationship.





	1. Dont go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets in too much trouble during one of her fights.
> 
> Leave any suggestions on new prompts or any comments you have on the one-shots!  
> Thank you for the support.

Waking up was always the biggest struggle of the day for Lena. She usually went to bed at 2 in the morning and woke up at 6 every day to go to work to start the cycle again. Well, that was until she met Kara. The amazing and beautiful woman laying in the bed next to her. The woman Lena now got to call her wife.

Its been 3 amazing years with Kara, after meeting her in that first interview with Clark Kent. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her and so the friendship began. It started rocky with Lena learning to trust again and being able to open up to Kara, but she can say now with 100% certainty that it was the best decision in her life to let Kara's love in. She gained friends and a new family now and the best wife in the world.

They got married just 3 months ago after Lena proposed on their 2-year anniversary. The wedding was small and simple like they both wanted. Only them and Kara's family and closest friends. They had a great honeymoon in Europe, Lena showing Kara all around Ireland and England while they enjoyed the break from both Supergirl and L-Corp. That's another thing, Lena married Supergirl. A Luthor and a Super giving their lives to each other, who would of have predicted that. She still can't believe she got to marry such an amazing woman.

She lays in bed admiring Kara's face when she sleeps so peaceful and relaxed. Like she has nothing to worry about. Lena fells the arm around her hip tighten and she knows Kara is waking up.

"Goofmornin" Kara says with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning my beautiful wife" Lena replies while closing the gap between their lips and giving her a good morning kiss.

"mmhhhh, I love hearing you say that" Kara replies while she pulls Lena closer to her.

"I love saying it" Lena replies while trying to coerce Kara to the land of the living. She knows how these mornings go. Kara will be half awake and then when Lena doesn't pay enough attention to her she goes right back to sleep until the sun is beaming on her later in the morning and finally rouses her from her sleep. She doesn't like that Kara sleeps like the dead, but she understands since she does have to leave in the middle of the night for super duties.

"Baby we need to get up. We are meeting your sister and Maggie for breakfast" Lena says while peppering kisses all over Kara's face.

"Shhhhh. Sleep. Me tired" Kara says snuggling into the pillow more.

"Kara, honey. We need to get up" Lena says while bringing her cold feet to Kara's legs knowing that will wake her up.

"Get those ice cubes off my legs before I shove you off the bed" Kara says when her eyes snap open from the freezing feet placed on her. She pushes Lena away from her and tries to go back to sleep, but she knows she won't be able to.

"Well, I did warn you before I did it that we had to go so it's your fault" Lena says chuckling at Kara's response.

"Morning" Kara says while moving towards Lena and giving her a good morning kiss.

"Morning!" Lena says humming into the kiss.

"We really need to get ready to leave though" Lena says.

"Alright, alright I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" Kara says as she makes her way into the bathroom.  
Lena's smile grows as she saunters over to the bathroom with Kara

* * *

[At Noonan's]

"Hey look who finally made it. Did you guys have too much fun this morning to make it here on time?" Maggie says trying to get a response out of Kara.

Like she hoped Kara's cheeks go a deep shade of red as she tries to hide her embarrassment. While Lena stands behind her and winks at Maggie's comment.

"Ewwww Luthor that's my baby sister. I do not want to know about that" Alex says from behind Maggie.

"Alex so nice to see you this wonderful morning" Lena says not giving any response to her sister-in-law's comment acting like she doesn't know what Alex is talking about.

They didn't get along when Kara first started to be friends with her. She knew Alex didn't trust her because of her name so she did her best to prove to Alex she wasn't her family. Then when Kara started having feelings for Lena she was a bit apprehensive about them, but once she saw the way they looked at each other she knew that they had to be together. Alex was probably the most supportive person about their relationship when they first started dating since she knew that Lena made her sister smile like she hadn't in a long time. When Alex told her how she felt about their relationship she was so amazingly supportive that Lena started to cry. They don't speak about that part, but they are family now with Lena having a sister she never thought she would have and Alex gaining another sister that she loves unconditionally.

"Can we sit and order because I'm like really hungry and yeah?" Kara says while looking at her wife and sister a deep blush still covering her face. Avoiding Maggies knowing smirk.

"Sure Little Danvers" Maggie says while laughing at Karas antics.

The morning goes by smoothly with Kara and Alex having to leave at the end of their breakfast to deal with an alien situation near the dessert.  
Lena and Maggie leave together and go their separate ways once Lena's driver drops Maggie off at the precinct. Saying their goodbyes and setting up their sisters night plans for Friday.

* * *

[Lena's office]

Something doesn't feel right. A feeling Lena got 30 min ago just made her want to throw up. Somethings wrong and she knows it, but she doesn't know what is wrong. She pulls out her phone and texts Alex while she moves to get the Tv turned on to the news channel. That's when she sees it her wife the love of her life fighting a creature that looks like a massive lizard.

The creature is a hulking figure over her wife she knows Kara can handle it, but it always scares her when she sees her fighting things like that. So much bigger and stronger looking than her. In reality, she knows that Kara can do it alone, but she wants Alex there to make sure everything is okay in the end.

The fight seems brutal with Kara taking as many hits as she's giving. It looks like its wearing her down and paying closer attention she sees why. That creature that's fighting Kara has something green behind its back waiting for the right moment to strike.

Time slows for Lena as she watches the live feed. Kara moves to dodge a punch from the massive creature only to walk right into the small blade in its hand. Time stops in that moment for both of them, Kara stops moving and stares down at her stomach while Lena's whole world stops watching the woman she loves getting stabbed with kryptonite. The only thing that can hurt her.

As Kara's knees give out from under her the DEO approaches the weakened creature and knock it unconscious. She watches to see if Kara will get up, but she never does all she sees is Alex running to Kara with the DEO medics behind her with a gurney. they quickly load up the girl of steel to the back and they take off towards the DEO headquarters. Before she even has time to open her phone and call Alex to ask about Kara's condition there's an incoming call on her phone. She answers it.

Lena: "Hello?" She says trying to keep her voice as calm as possible

Maggie: "Lena sweetheart, I'm coming to get you to take you to the DEO okay I need you to wait for me downstairs so that we can go quickly okay?" Maggie says holding back her own tears. She was watching the whole thing while realizing where the situation was going she started making her way to Lena before she saw the end of the fight.

Immediately she called Alex to ask about Kara. The only response she got was, "Go get Lena Maggie and hurry". She was out the precinct and in her car faster than she thought possible. She was breaking every traffic law known possible to get to Lena.

Maggie: "Alex called me she said to bring you to the DEO, okay Lena? I need you to be downstairs in 5 min, okay?" Maggie asks in a worried tone not getting a response from Lena.

Lena: "Is she going to die, Maggie? She cant die we just got married. I haven't had my forever yet" Lena says as the tears start making their way down her face and stuffing up her nose.

Maggie: "Hey listen to me she is going to be fine. This is Kara we are talking about. You know how stubborn she is with you. She's not leaving you behind, but right now I need you to be downstairs in the lobby so we can go, okay Lena?" Maggie says trying to get Lena to listen.

Lena: "Okay I'll meet you down there. Can you stay on the phone with me though I don't want to be alone right now" Lena says sounding much more like the young 24-year-old she is and not like the badass CEO everyone else saw her as.

Maggie: "Sure honey. I'm almost there" Maggie replies.

* * *

[Kara in the fight]

This lizard creep was really getting on her nerves. He was fast and strong almost as strong as her. She was fighting him for the past 20 min and he was really getting on her last nerve. He punches hard. It started to hurt 5 minutes ago, but she had to keep fighting him until Alex got here with the rest of the DEO to take care of him.

Everything was going okay until she felt it. That familiar queasy feeling she gets with only one thing. Kryptonite. He had kryptonite, now this made things much more complicated. She had to be extra careful now, she needs to make it back home to Lena. She cant leave her behind, she promised.

Time slowed as Kara dodges a punch, but in the process, she gets much closer to the creature than she wanted and she goes straight towards the blade that's pointed at her abdomen. She feels like everything stopped around her the pain hasn't registered, but she knows this is not good. Kara's knees give out and her body slumps to the side. Her arms around the blade trying to make sure it doesn't injure her further. The pain creeping its way into her consciousness. Kryptonite coursing through her veins and making the edges of her vision start to blur.

The next thing she sees is the creature falling unconscious in front of her and her sister running towards her. The pain registers in her head now when she sees the panicked look on Alex's face taking her breath away from her.

"Ahhhhhh" She yelps out as any movement causes excruciating pain to go over her whole body. 

"Kara, hey Kara I need you to look at me" Alex says in a panicked voice looking at the knife sticking out of her sister.

"Aaaleexx" Kara says in a slurry voice trying to focus on her sister. The pain making itself know even more now than before. Making it harder and harder not to let the darkness all around the edges overcome her.

"Hey, Kara I need you to stay awake okay. Hey, don't close your eyes look at me okay. You need to stay with me so you can make it back to Lena remember your wife. I need you keep your eyes open" Alex says getting nervous about Kara's condition. Getting the medics around her sister and getting her ready to load her up on the gurney.

"Mhhhhh, Lena I love her. AAAHH" Kara says trying to stay awake, but she yelps in pain as she gets transferred onto the gurney.

"Let's go shes losing consciousness," Alex says rushing her sister into the MedEvac.

"Agent Danvers we need to take the knife it's doing more damage in her than it will if we take it out" One of the agents tell her.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Kara. I'm so sorry. Hold her down" Alex says when she grips the handle on the knife to pull it out of her sister. In one swift motion, she yanks it out hearing the sound of the tearing flesh and blood from pulling the knife out.

"AHHHHHHH. OUUUGHHHH!" Kara yells out as Alex pulls the knife out coming back to consciousness from the extreme pain.

"I'm sorry we are almost there I need you to stay with me okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alex says with tears streaming down her face as she puts an oxygen mask on Kara's face and pressing gauze into Kara's stomach.

"UGGHHHH" Kara hisses in pain when the pressure is applied to her stomach. Her eyes a glassy blue Alex never wants to see again. That's the last thing Kara is conscious for before the pain becomes too much.

They get to the DEO in record time as the doors to the building open Alex rushes in with her sister as the heart monitor flatlines. She rushes her in unaware that Lena and Maggie were watching them as they came in.

* * *

[Lena's perspective]

She sees something that she never wants to see ever in her life ever again. Her wife on a gurney covered in blood with an oxygen mask on her face. She hears the flatline of the heart monitor and her world come crashing down. She knows if Maggie wasn't next to her she would have fallen to the ground. Kara is dying, her love is dying and she cant do anything about it. Kara is bleeding to death and she cant do anything about it. She needs her wife, she is the reason for her breathing. From the moment she saw Kara her heart started beating for the girl that lost her world and decided to start a new one with Lena. She took Lena's heart the moment her eyes landed on Kara and she can't imagine a life without her.

Lena collapses on Maggie and starts sobbing as her world comes crashing down.

"Lena lets got somewhere more private common sweetheart" Maggie tells Lena as she drags her to Alex's office. This is breaking her heart watching someone as strong as Lena falling apart so completely. She knows how much Kara and Lena mean to each other, but she never thought Lena would be this inconsolable. She basically carries the Luthor to her girlfriend's office and sits her down on the couch. Lena falls on it and immediately curls into it while putting her head on Maggie's lap.

Lena falls asleep almost immediately as her head hits Maggie's lap. Her crying completely exhausting her hours pass before any news is delivered to them. About 5 hours later Alex comes in with news on Kara.

"I just want to know before she wakes up so that I know what to expect from her. She's okay right?" Maggie asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah. It was close for a minute, but she is going to be okay" Alex says with a smile on her face. Leaning down to wake Lena up.

"Lena honey. I need you to wake up" Alex asks bringing Lena to consciousness. 

"Mhhhh. KARA! Where is she is she okay?" Lena asks in a panicked voice shooting to a sitting position on the couch looking around the room.

"Hey. Hey, Lena look at me. She's going to be okay shes in the sunroom she should wake up soon if you want to go sit with her" Alex says trying to calm Lena down. Not expecting Lena to shoot out of the couch to pull her in a bone-crushing hug and whispering her thanks for saving her wife the love of her life and making her way out of the room faster than The Flash.

"She really scared me today" Alex admits to her girlfriend as she sits next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, me too" Maggie replies putting her arms around Alex.

* * *

[Sun Room]

When Lena walked in she was stunned to look at her wife. The city's hero her hero look so small and broken in that bed. She looked pale and that's saying something if Lena thinks you look pale. Her body unmoving except for the movement of her chest from breathing.

The tube for oxygen and the IV in her arm make her never want to see Kara in this position ever again, but she knows there is no certainty that it won't happen again. She just needs to hope that it won't happen again. She drags a chair to sit next to Kara and hold her limp and cold hand in her own. Kara's hand should never be cold. It's always there to warm her up never the other way around. 

"You really scared me today you know that. You cant do this to me. We haven't had our forever and I can't lose you. Do you hear me, Kara Luthor-Danvers? I need you and you are the sun to my day and the moon to my night. I cant live without you" Lena says kissing Kara's hand.

"ouch" Kara says so quietly that if Lena wasn't tuned to everything Kara she would of have missed it.

"Kara baby. Open those beautiful blue eyes I need to see them baby. Please open them baby" Lena says standing up from the chair and starring right into Kara's face. Happy tears streaming down her face. She feels Kara's grip tighten and her eyes open slowly.

"Am I dead?" Comes the raspy question from Kara.

"Oh thank Rao! You scared me so much. You cant do that again do you hear me! I almost lost you." Lena says as she frantically looks at Kara's face looking to see if there is something wrong.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I love you" Kara says waking up a bit more from the anesthetic.

"Its okay just don't do it again and I love you too" Lena says placing a firm yet gentle kiss on Kara's lips showing how much she loves her wife.

"Mhhhh I like that. Come lay with me" Kara says scooting over, but not without aggravating her wound.

"No. Kara don't move you, dummy. You almost died" Lena says trying to stop her wife from moving without hurting her.

"Don't care, just want you next to me. Please?" She says giving her wife her puppy pout.

"Fine, but I'm going to move you a little bit" Lena says gently scooting Kara over.

"I like this you laying next to me. I love you" Kara says as her eyes begin to droop from the pain medication.

"I like this too" Lena says as she presses a kiss to her wife's lips and watches as the medicine puts her back to sleep. She stays awake long enough to have Kara's heartbeat on the monitor lull her to a peaceful slumber knowing Kara is going to be okay. But she doesn't fully fall asleep until she says one last love you to her sleeping wife.

This is how Alex and Maggie find them. Cuddled up in bed together looking like there is nothing more than they love in this world than each other. Cuddled together in bed with Lena still being gentle with Kara even though she's asleep.

"God they are so adorable it makes me sick" Maggie says while she takes a picture of them on her phone.

Alex snorts at that and drags Maggie out the room with her to give them some peace and quiet while they rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Supermodel Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena to get her wisdom teeth removed. Fluff ensues between the two.
> 
> Leave any suggestions on new prompts or any comments you have on the one-shots!  
> Thank you for the support.

"Lena, you are being a bit overdramatic don't you think?" Kara asks her wife as she sits on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to take her to the operating room.

"No. I do not think I am being overdramatic! They are about to drill and cut in my mouth. Now I don't have Kryptonian DNA so I have to do this and you don't so you do not get to tell me I am being over dramatic!" Lena says making sure to lower her voice when she says Kryptonian making sure no one but them heard that part.

Lena loves her wife, she really does, but right now when she tells her shes being over dramatic she just wants to hit her over the head to get her to stop saying she's being overdramatic. Kara doesn't have to get surgery in her mouth to remove her wisdom teeth so she has no room to talk.

"Okay, maybe I don't have to get my wisdom teeth out, but I know that you are going to be perfectly fine" Kara says taking her wife's hand and reaching forward to kiss her on the lips and remind her she will be fine.

A nurse in the room awkwardly coughs to break the 2 apart. Kara hurries off of her wife, but Lena being who she is doesn't care and chases after her lips even though Kara is redder than a tomato from embarrassment.

"We are ready for you Mrs. Luthor-Danvers" She says laughing at Kara's reaction.

"Don't forget about me, love! Know you will always have my heart and that I love you!" Lena says dramatically as she gets up from the bed and gives Kara one last kiss as she walks away. Swaying her hips knowing Kara is looking at her ass and the underwear that is visible from the hospital gown.

"Mhhh. Yup promise I won't" Kara responds getting flustered by Lena's actions.

* * *

[After Surgery]

"Ughhhh, mmuth" Lena mumbles from the gauze in her mouth and coming out from anesthesia.

"Mrs. Luthor-Danvers you just got done with your surgery and should be starting to wake up more in a couple of minutes. Your wife is waiting for you outside the room. I'll take the gauze out then let her in to sit with you" the nurse tells Lena as she reaches into her mouth for the gauze.

Lena, not 100% there didn't really understand what the nurse said and is completely caught off guard by the model that walks into her room.

"Wow..." Is all that comes out of Lena's mouth.

The nurse realizes this as she walks past Kara and starts to chuckle at what is about to happen between the two knowing since she has seen so many people go through this procedure and come out of it disoriented.

"What do I have something on my face?" Kara asks taking her phone out and checking her face

"You are gorgeous, like breathtakingly gorgeous" Lena says staring in awe at Kara. 

"Are you alright Lena?" Kara asks knowing her wife doesn't like doing compliments like that in public when she's the bad ass CEO.

"You know my name? Do I know you?" Lena asks wondering how this beauty knows her.

"Ohhhh" Kara says figuring out whats going on with Lena and making sure to turn her phone on video to capture this moment.

"Are you currently seeing someone because you are beautiful and I would like to take you out on a date my lady?" Lena says with a triumphant smile towards Kara. Thinking she has charmed Kara with her actions.

"I'm actually married and very happy with my beautiful wife, but thanks for the offer" Kara asks seeing what that response will do to Lena. Trying very hard not to break the straight face she is somehow keeping.

Lena shoots off from the bed and stares at Kara like a lost puppy realizing she has no chance with her and will never because she will not break up a marriage. She's not that type of person.

"Nooooooooooo. Are you really?"Lena says as tears make their way into her eyes.

"Ohhh. No don't cry Lena. Please baby. Dont cry" Kara says as she reaches for Lena to comfort her wife.

Lena's eyes bulge out of her head for getting called baby and she begins to back away from Kara's reach.

"What did you just call me? You are married and your wife probably really loves you so you shouldn't go around saying that stuff. I will not be a part of you being unfaithful to the woman that promised her everything to you" Lena says giving the stink eye to Kara while giving her a stern talking to.

"Lena. Look at your left hand you dummy" Kara says holding back her admiration at her wife because even if she is super high on the pain meds and she doesn't really know what she's talking about she is a caring woman and she somehow managed to use some of her vows in her rant. The part of promising Kara her everything made her completely fall apart at the wedding .

Knowing she will always have Lena there with her makes her heart beat stronger every day.

Lena does as requested and looks at her left hand noticing something she did not ever remember having on her ring finger. A beautiful wedding ring with a blue and green diamond matching the one Kara is holding up on her hand right now to her.

"Whaaaat. Me and you. We are married?" Lena asks finding it hard to get words out of her mouth.

"Yes! Gosh, I thought you were about to murder me with that look you gave me" Kara responds not being able to hold back her laughter anymore.

"Wow, I married a supermodel. Damn, I'm good" Lena says giving herself a high-five. 

"I'm more super than I seem" Kara says in a low voice, but is unsuccessful than she first though.

"Im sorry what did you say?" Lena asks Kara giving her the best intimidating CEO stare.

"Umm nothing" Kara says trying to not make a scene at the hospital with Lena making such a racket.

"Kara. Take off your glasses"Lena demands while leaning towards her new found wife.

"Ummm. No. I mean why you have seen me plenty of times without my glasses"

Lena reaches across faster than any human Kara has ever seen and she has Kara's glasses in her hand. She stares at her wife and it all clicks in a second.

"I'M FUCKING MARRIED TO SUPINFIFN" Lena tries to yell, but Kara's hand is on her mouth faster than lightning.

"SHHHH. Lena you cant go yelling that stuff out now give me my glasses back" Kara says reaching for her glasses and putting them back on quickly.

"Now I will get my hand off of your mouth if you don't yell anymore. Inside voice. okay?" Kara asks as she slowly removes her hand from her wife's mouth and sits back down in her seat.

"Holy shi I married a supergirl" Lena say not finishing the work she was about to say because of Kara's pointed look. Making sure to keep her voice down when saying supergirl too.

"Damn I'm really good" Lena says admiring wife. 

"Alright, why don't you lay back down and rest some more so we can leave a bit sooner" Kara says trying to not make any more of a ruckus with Lena here and her not remembering anything.

"Will you stay with me?" She asks as she sinks into the hospital bed.

"Always, now go to sleep baby" Kara tells Lena as she runs her hand through her hair lulling her to sleep.

"Alright baby" Lena responds with a twisted little smirk on her face before she succumbs to sleep.

"You are such a dork" Kara says admiring her wife's humor.

* * *

[A while later]

"Ughhhh. Fuck my mouth" Lena says as she reaches to massage her sore jaw.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. You will be happy to know I didn't forget you and still love you" Kara says looking at Lena as she slowly wakes up.

"Ha.ha. Not funny now" Lena says pouting because her mouth hurts.

"Maybe not, but this video on you high is so I think I'm good" Kara says laughing at Lenas facial expression.

"Kara Luthor-Danvers you did not!" Lena scolds Kara trying to get the phone from her.

"Oh yes I did and from what I heard you say your wife is a Supermodel" Kara says with the little supergirl pun hidden in there.

"UGHHHH. You are insufferable!" Lena responds failing to hide her chuckling

"But you love me sooo..." Kara says closing the gap between their lips.

"I really, really do" Lena says humming into the kiss.

"Now let me see how drugged up I was. Come here sit with me" Lena says as she scoots over to give Kara room on the bed with her.

"Oh you are going to love this" Kara says scooting on the bed with her wife playing the video on her phone.

They laughed and enjoyed the video for hours and then when Kara sent it to the Superfriends they all laughed and enjoyed the video. To this day years later Lena will still hear the jokes about her Supermodel wife. Not caring that her friends are making fun of her because she really does have a supermodel wife that she loves to the moon and back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Thunder Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's and Lena's weeks have both been way too long and stressful. What will happen when a big thunderstorm comes to town and catches both of them off guard
> 
> Leave any suggestions on new prompts or any comments you have on the one-shots!  
> Thank you for the support.

The weather has been miserable for the past couple of hours. Lena just wants to get home to her wife and have a lazy rest of her night and enjoy not going to work tomorrow. The week has been exhausting for both of them Kara having to do some extra super duties since people don't stop committing crimes even if she is exhausted by the end of the day and Lena having to deal with annoying board members that still try to undermine her decisions even though the company is doing better than ever in her charge.

She presses enter on her last email and lets out a huge exhale. Finally being done for the weekend Lena gets her phone to send Kara a message telling her she will be home soon. Packing up her stuff she makes her way to the lobby completely forgetting the rain that has started to come down from the storm quickly approaching. The news predicted some heavy thunderstorms for the early morning Saturday, but it seems that the storm is coming in earlier than predicted.

"Just great..." Lena says while blowing an annoyed puff of air at the situation.

Walking to her car under in the car park she thanks her forward-thinking making sure to park far enough away from the openings to not get wet from the heavy rain pouring down in National City.

The drive is quiet but pleasant as she makes her way home with empty streets and just the rain. Once she arrives home to their apartment Lena notices no sound coming from the inside. She opens the door and quietly walks in seeing Kara on the couch with a blanket on her and her glasses almost falling off her face as she sees her wife passed out from exhaustion on the couch.

Lena always finds these moments being her favorite because she cannot believe someone as amazing as Kara Danvers agreed to be her wife. She believes herself to be the luckiest woman alive and she cannot even for a second think of anything better than the life she has now.

Taking her phone out she takes a picture of Kara and her adorable sleeping position. Remembering the time of night it is and feeling exhaustion slipping into her bones. Lena finished admiring Kara's sleeping form moves forward to waker her wife. 

Kneeling in front of Kara, Lena kisses her nose and watches as a small smile comes on Kara's face. Again she kisses another part of her face and Kara smiles once more. Finally, she moves to Kara's lips and that wakes her up.

"Mhhhhhh. Hey" Kara says in her sleepy voice.

"Hey" Lena says admiring her wife's cuteness.

"Let's go to bed baby it's late" Lena says while helping Kara sit up on the couch and leading her to the bedroom to get changed.

Kara immediately once in the bedroom gets under the covers and waits for Lena to come to bed to fully fall asleep. Once Lena is finished with the nightly routine she joins her wife in bed and cuddles up to her feeling Kara's arms tighten around her waist as they both fall into a peaceful slumber with the sound of rain hitting their bedroom window.

* * *

[Later that night]

Somethings wrong Lena can feel it she wakes in the middle of the night and she can't remember what is wrong. Next to her, she feels Kara tossing a bit in bed and tensing out of nowhere. Then it comes the sudden flash of lightning illuminating the room in that cool blue it always does. It all clicks into place, but its already too late Kara has already shot out of bed. 

Sitting up with her hands in her ears as the lighting makes her head feel like it's about to explode Kara whimpers as pain explodes behind her eyes from the sudden extremely loud noise. This doesn't happen usually, actually it doesn't happen very often it usually only happens when her body is exhausted from the long week she had. When she is completely torn down for a week, but when these weeks happen usually Lena is paying attention and remembers the precautions she takes so that Kara doesn't go into a sensory overload. This week though Lena has been run just as ragged as Kara working way too much and sleeping way too little.

"It's too loud!" Kara says as she falls on her back on the bed with her hands on her ears trying to stop the loud thunder from the lightning.

"I know baby. I know. Let me get the earbuds baby just hold on" Lena says as she rushes off the bed to the dresser looking for the special kryptonite noise dampening earbuds Lena made for situations like these.

"Where are they!" Lena yells as she frantically looks for them everywhere in the apartment 

"God, where are they. I don't know where they are. FUCK!" and then it clicks for Lena. 

Alex she thinks. She left them at Alex's apartment when she last stayed there after Kara had a really tough mission after a really tough week. She needed to be close to her family so all the girls spent the night to make sure she felt loved and appreciated.

Now in hindsight, she should have triple checked that they brought everything back with them. Lena rushes around the apartment now looking for her phone and a lead box that she keeps in a safe behind a hidden panel on a wall

*sounds of Kara's discomfort and crying can be heard in the background*

"IM COMING KARA I JUST NEED TO GET THIS ILL BE THERE IN A SECOND BABY. JUST HOLD ON FOR ME" Lena yells into the apartment as she takes the lead box and her phone and she runs into her and Kara's room jumping on the bed and bringing Kara to rest on her chest to listen to her heart to try and get her to focus on something else.

Lena gets her phone out quickly and unlocks it and calls her sister-in-law. Her heart feels like it's about to beat out of her chest with how nervous she feels. Her wife's discomfort is her own discomfort because she cannot bear to see Kara hurting like this

"Pick up...Pick up!" Lena frantically waits for Alex to answer the phone. Finally, there is the sound of someone picking up the phone half asleep, but they are still there.

"ALEX. Hey, Alex, I need you to go into your guest room and get the earbuds we left them there from last time. Alex, I have the box out, but I don't. I don't want to use it Alex. It makes her feel so bad" Lena says as the situation starts catching up with her and the tears stream down her face.

"What are you....*loud thunder is heard from the phone line*" As the thunder is heard from Alex's side Lena can feel her wife tense as she picks up on every sound that is coming from the storm. 

The loud winds, to debris being thrown around, even the sound of the lighting as it begins to form can be heard from Kara's Kryptonian ears. Every sound right now is too much for her and she cant get rid of it no matter how hard she tried. Kara cannot make it stop by focusing on anything else it's all too loud for her and it making her feel dizzy from all of the pain in her head.

"Okay Lena ill be there in 25 minutes, but I need you to turn on the box and put it on your nightstand keep it far away from her but close enough that it will help with all the sounds. I know this is hard, but I promise it's going to help. Lena, I need you to do it now." 

"Alex whats going on?" Maggie says in a sleepy tone in the background barely being able to be heard from Lena's phone.

"Kara forgot her earbuds I need to go" Alex says to Maggie as she puts on her shoes to get in the car and go to Lena and Kara's apartment.

"I'm coming too" Maggie says as she puts on her shoes too.

"Alex hurry please" Lena says as she feels how tight Kara's body is and her rocking back and forth because of the pain.

"Were coming Little Luthor. Well, be there in a little bit. Love you and tell Little Danvers I love her too" Maggies says as she takes Alex's phone from her when they get in the car.

"I love you guy's too well see you in a little bit" Lena responds as she moves Kara's head from her lap and gets the lead box onto her nightstand.

"Kara baby I need to use it or else you are going to hurt way more okay baby?" Lena tells more than asks Kara as she opens the box and exposes a small, but potent piece of kryptonite piece that will dampen Kara's powers more than try to hurt her.

Immediately Lena can see Kara's body relax more, but with that improvement comes a drawback. Kara's face pale and Lena knows whats about to happen so she runs to the bathroom to get the trashcan so that Kara can throw up in it. Once shes back Kara is immediately leaning into the trash can to empty her stomach contents.

Lena quickly reaches to pull Kara's hair back and rub soothing circles on her back knowing how much this sucks for her. While desperately wishing for Alex and Maggie to hurry.

Once Kara is done throwing up she lays back down in bed feeling miserable but better since there isn't so much pain.

"Ughhh. I really hate this" Kara says as she rolls on her side turning into the smallest ball possible. Trying to block out the world around her.

"I know baby, but Maggie and Alex are almost here" Lena says as she gets onto the bed to scratch Kara's back. Knowing that will make her feel at least a little bit better.

"Can I be the little spoon?" Kara asks as she looks up at Lena.

"Yes, baby. You can be the little spoon" Lena says with a little chuckle as she gets behind Kara and spoons her wife.

She knows that Kara is not feeling good at all because she usually wants to be the big spoon always trying to show Lena how much she loves her. On her bad days though she always wants to be held to remember that Lena is still there with her and still loves her. She just hopes her sister-in-law will get here quickly so that Kara can feel better and she can get the kryptonite away from her wife.

* * *

[45 minutes later]

"Lena! We're here!" Alex says as she opens the door with the emergency key she was given when the couple first moved into the apartment.

As she walks into the room the sight she sees breaks her heart. Lena is laying behind Kara holding her as Kara holds a hand to her ear from the lighting that just struck what feels like above them making the building shake with it. Kara looks pale and exhausted and Lena just looks scared with redreamed eyes from crying about Kara.

"A..l...e...x" is stuttered out by Kara as she sees her sister walk into her room holding the earbuds.

"I'm here honey hold up let me put these on. Maggie close the box" Alex says while putting the earbuds in Kara's ears immediately watching her sister relax completely as the earbuds do their thing.

Maggie closes the box and sits on the bedside with Lena. She rubs her back as she feels the way Lena relaxes with Kara when she can feel her wife finally relax.

Not even a minute after they get there they can see Lena and Kara have both fallen asleep. Knowing how exhausting it must of have been for both of them. For Lena for worrying and stressing about Kara and for Kara because of all of the noise.

"God that was horrible. I hate when that happens" Alex says as she lays her head on the mattress by her sister looking at the sleeping couple.

"I know me too" Maggie says as she continues to rub Lena's back.

"Let's let them sleep. We can go into the guest room and sleep there" Maggie says when she can see Alex's own eyes begin to droop as sleep overtakes her.

"Mhhhhhh.....Okay" Alex says as she stands up waiting for Maggie to follow her to the other room.

"Sleep tight" She gives Kara and Lena a kiss on the head and puts a blanket over them.

"They are adorable" Alex says taking a picture and giving up on waiting for Maggie and just walking to the other room.

"Danvers don't leave me" Maggie says following her girlfriend to the guest room and closing door and turning off the light to Kara and Lena's room.

 

 

 

 


	4. Food Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Kara and Lena adorableness and how they act with Alex and Maggie.
> 
> Leave any suggestions on new prompts or any comments you have on the one-shots!  
> Thank you for the support.

Kara is married. That's the first thing that comes to her mind when she wakes up and feels the ring on her left hand. She is married and she has a wife! It still amazes her how her life has ended up as wondrous as it is. Kara married her best friend someone that was totally unexpected and completely out of her league if you ask her. Her wife is beautiful, intelligent, kind, generous, and so many other things that would take way to long to go over. Even though she married Lena over 6 months ago she still feels like this is the morning after the wedding. 

The moment she feels the body next to her move she turns to her side to stare at her wife.

"Good morning wifey" Kara says leaning in to give Lena a kiss.

"Morning" Lena replies still half asleep but managing to move her body to basically lay on top of Kara.

"What are you smiling about" Lena says as she tucks her face into Kara's neck trying to get as close as possible as she can to her wife.

God, she loves this woman. Lena doesn't know how she ended up with such an amazing wife. She is everything Lena has ever wanted and never thought she would get. A beautiful, selfless, kind, strong (Don't even get Lena started about her body because her abs are AMAZING), and caring wife that truly cares about Lena just Lena, not a Luthor. It still feels unreal thinking her life ended up like this with an amazing family and the best wife in the world.

"Nothing much my wife. Just how beautiful you are and that I love you" Kara says as she runs her nails up and down Lena's back. Something she found out make's Lena turn into putty in her hands.

"I love you too" Lena pushes herself up on Kara and looks her in the eyes as she tells her leaning down after to kiss her good morning. 

They get carried away like always and end up out of bed later than they should have.

"We are going to be late wifey you need to hurry. Kara says as she hurries to put on her clothes and get ready to meet Alex at Noonan's for their usual Sunday brunch.

"Well you shouldn't of have got me feeling in the mood this morning" Lena says winking at Kara loving the reaction she can from her wife.

"Well... you...Ugh. I hate when you do that to me" Kara says as she walks next to Lena to put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"No, you don't. Now let's go or we are going to be really late and I really don't think you want to explain to Alex why we are late again" Lena says walking out of the bathroom swaying her hips more than needed just to rile Kara up.

"UGH" Kara says as she follows Lena out of the apartment

* * *

 

[Noonan's]

"Finally! Did you have fun defiling my little sister this morning Luthor? You guys always do this to Maggie and I. You come in late and Kara is all red and you are smirking the whole morning and it's just gross... I should not have to think about this before my brunch Luthor. Nasty" Alex says once Lena and Kara have sat down at the table with her and Maggie. 

Lena just stares at Alex with an amused smirk then looks at Maggie which is looking at Alex with her own amused smirk. Kara, on the other hand, is red with embarrassment which is expected and makes the situation funnier. 

"Good morning Alex. Maggie" Lena says pretending like nothing happened.

"Alex why? Every time you react the same it doesn't make it any less awkward and weird. I'm sorry it won't happen again" Kara says looking at her sister.

At that comment, both Maggie and Lena start laughing knowing that's never going to happen and finding the situation hilarious as always.

"Hey" The Danvers sisters say in unison.

"Im sorry it's just funny everytime this happens and Alex weren't you and Maggie late to girls night last week?" Lena asks with a knowing smirk on her face.

"We are not talking about me right now" Alex says her own face becoming red with embarrassment.

"Oh, Danvers don't start a conversation you cannot finish" Maggie says kissing her wife and laughing at the whole situation.

"Hello ladies what can I get you all this morning" The server comes up to them with an amused smirk from hearing the end of the conversation.

"Hello. Yes, can I have the oatmeal, a yogurt parfait, and a water" Maggie says handing the waiter the menu back to the waiter.

"Can I have the pancakes with a coffee" Alex says doing the same.

"And can I have the Veggiteriean omelet with a strawberry smoothie and she will have the waffles, pancakes, an omelet, and a hot chocolate. Thank you" Lena says handing him her and Kara's menu.

"Alright, ill have that right out for you guys" The waiter says not even looking phased about Kara's order.

When Lena is done telling her thanks to the waiter and turns to look at Kara seeing the enamored look in her wife's eyes. She turns to look at Maggie and Alex who are trying to hide their amusement behind their hands.

"What?" Lena asks looking back at Kara.

"I love you. Like really love you" Kara says going to give Lena a kiss.

 

"You love anything that knows your order for food Kara" Alex says breaking the silence after the couples shared a kiss.

That breaks Maggie and she busts out laughing at them and how adorable the couple is. Six months and they still act like newlyweds and she loves them for it.

"Not true! I still love Lena unconditionally even if she knows my order or not" Kara exclaims at her sister.

"Uh huh" Alex replies failing to hide her chuckle from them.

"Lena?" Kara says looking for support from her wife.

"Well, you did tell me you love me for the first time after I ordered your Chinese when we started dating..." Lena says 's laughing remembering the night.

"Traitor" Kara says laughing with Lena remembering that night.

"Oh my gosh Little Danvers!" Maggie says

The whole table breaks out into laughter at the situation and the married couple's relationship.

"You are such a dork" Alex says to her sister.

"Yeah, but you love this dork" 

"Alright ladies here's your food" The waiter says as he distributes the plates to them with most of the table getting taken over by Kara's food.

"Finally, I have been starving the whole morning" Kara says as she begins to shovel food into her mouth.

"You are always starving babe" Lena replies to Kara's statement.

The table breaks out into laughter once again and the couples enjoy a nice brunch with family. None of them would have expected life to have turned out how it has, but they all know that they wouldn't change it for anything. They love their little-mismatched family and all of the fun moments they get to share together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Cuddle Bug Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena being Lena is too stubborn to stay at home when she is sick. Kara comes to the rescue like always.
> 
> Leave any suggestions on new prompts or any comments you have on the one-shots!  
> Thank you for the support.

Kara's fighting some weird creature when she hears it. A cough that distracts her enough that she gets a fist or tentacle, she doesn't really know what it is to the face and it hurts. A cough is not the only thing that distracts her it's more of who it came from to be more specific her wife.

Kara married her perfect half the person that can ground her on her worst days and can make her laugh no matter how she is feeling. She married the amazing, beautiful, kind, intelligent Lena Luthor (she can keep going forever on the adjectives about Lena). Since she began to date Lena she has had a sixth sense for her. She can hear her heartbeat in the back of her head and she knows where she is at all times. Kara only used to do that for her sister, but since Lena came into her life she cannot imagine not having her heartbeat in the background to always listen to. 

The fight is quick after she hears her cough though Kara wanting to get to her wife to make sure she is okay as quickly as possible. Kara deposits the creature that she still cannot identify to the DEO and heads off to LCorp a bit faster than allowed, but who's paying attention?

The first clue to tell her something is wrong is that Lena's balcony door is closed. It's a beautiful day outside and she knows Lena loves having the fresh air and breeze from outside into the office to cool her down when she needs it. Kara lands on the balcony and slowly approaches the door to not startle Lena. She notices her wife's head is down on her desk and her arms are out in front of her on her. Once Kara is close enough to the door she uses the keypad on the wall to open it and let herself in. 

The next clue to tell her there is something wrong is that Lena doesn't even move once she enters the office. Sure Lena has never been the type of person that shows affection in public, but when they are in private she is extremely touchy and always wants to cuddle.

"Lena? Sweetheart?" Kara asks as she approaches Lena. Her body doesn't move other than for her breathing. So that's good Kara thinks, she's not dying.

Kara extends her arm and nudges Lena on the shoulder. All she gets in response is a groan. A small chuckle escapes her lips as she begins to rub her hand up and down Lena's back knowing that something that always makes Lena feel better.

"Mhhhhh. Hey. What are you doing here?" Lena says in a raspy tired voice.

"What are you doing at work?" Kara asks as she looks down at her wife feeling so bad for her wife because she decided she feels obligated to prove her worth to all her staff. 

Lena has always seen the need to prove that she is not just another Luthor and she wants to help. The world has begun to see and appreciate all the work LCorp and Lena has been doing to bring the name back from her families actions.

"I'm working I just needed to rest my eyes for a little bit" Lena responds to Kara as she picks up her pen to look over her paperwork. She is so out of it that she doesn't even notice that her paperwork is upside down.

"Lena baby lets go home" Kara says and begins to gather her things to take her home.  
Lena doesn't even fight Kara on it and that tells Kara how bad Lena is actually feeling today.

"Jess I have some business to handle with Supergirl can you cancel my appointments for today and tomorrow please, and you can go home once you are done" Lena says through the office phone to Jess.

"Yes Mrs. Luthor Danvers. Hope you feel better soon" Jess says not even phased by Lena's request. She saw how bad her boss looked this morning and she canceled all the appointments before the first one even began knowing that Kara would eventually come and get Lena to go home. 

That has also become a little secret between the 3 of them. They all know that Jess knows Kara is Supergirl, but they know that Jess only wants whats best for the couple and would never do anything to hurt them.

"Lena lets go baby" Kara says and pulls Lena closer to her before picking her up bridal style. 

Lena immediately stuffs her face into Kara's neck and tightens her grip on her wife's neck. Kara always makes her feel better when she's sick.

"Well be home soon. Do you want me to make you some soup after your shower before you go to bed" Kara asks Lena.

All Lena does is just shake her head on Kara's neck not feeling well enough to even talk to her.

"Alright baby. Just a couple more minutes and we will be back home" Kara says as she makes her way to their apartment.

* * *

 

[At the apartment]

Lena is all clean and cooled off from her shower. She is wearing one of Kara's National City University sweaters and a pair of boxers that she loves sleeping in. She just wants to sleep a little bit, but Kara is insisting she wait to fall asleep until she can take the medicine.

"Lena honey I need you to take this" Kara says as she hands Lena the medicine. She knows that it's just a bad cold, but she hates seeing her wife sick. Moments like this make her wish that Lena had her Kryptonian cells so that she never got sick or hurt

"Don't wanna" Lena says as she shoves her face into Kara's stomach and lays like a star on the bed.

"I know baby, but it will make you feel better. Please. For me?" Kara asks giving Lena her puppy dog eyes knowing it always works for her.

"Ughh. Fine. That's not fair when you do that to me" Lena says and takes the medicine hating the way it hurts her throat. 

"I know, but I want you to feel better so I will do whatever I need to" Kara says as she runs her fingers through Lena's hair.

"Lay with me please?" Lena says giving Kara her own puppy dog eyes knowing hers always work on Kara too.

"Sure" Kara responds as she lays on the bed with Lena knowing that her wife becomes this koala of a beast that will not let her go.

Lena immediately latches onto Kara and lays herself on top of her making sure every part of her body is touching her wife. That is something Lena always loves to do, but when she's sick she becomes a leach to Kara. Her wife's warmth always making her feel better. Not even 30 seconds after Lena lays on top of Kara her eyes become too heavy to keep open and her limbs not wanting to cooperate with her because of her exhaustion.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll be here" Kara says as she starts to rub Lena's back and trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

After those soft words and some, I love you's exchanged between the couple Lena falls into a heavy exhausted sleep. Throughout the night, Lena has been pulling and pushing Kara into her because of her fluctuating temperature. Kara doesn't mind though she never minds, she never really goes to sleep on nights like these either always too worried about Lena and how she is feeling. By the time morning come, Lena is once again on top Kara and is cuddling as close as she can to her wife. 

Kara wakes first with a mass of hair in her mouth and a body on her. She remembers Lena and how sick she was yesterday so she quickly picks up her phone to text Alex to bring food.

**Kara** : Hey Alex, Lena got sick yesterday and she's being a koala right now and I don't want to leave her alone so can you get some food and bring it over?

**Alex** : That sucks's and sure, but Maggie is going to be with me.

**Kara** : That's fine just get over here and thank you. I love you.

**Alex** : Patience my young padawan and ill be there soon. Love you too sis.

Kara puts her puts her phone back down on the nightstand and starts to move the hair out of her mouth while rubbing Lena's back. The sound of Lena's heartbeat has always been soothing to her so it's no surprise that not even 10 minutes later her eyes are feeling heavy and begin to droop.

45 minutes after Kara goes back to bed Alex and Maggie come to the apartment letting themselves in with their extra key and making their way to the couples room since the apartment is so quiet.

Once they make it into the room the sight in front of them is one they are extremely familiar with. Lena on top of Kara with both of them sound asleep. No one would have ever expected Lena Luthor to be such a cuddle bug, but once you got to know her you realize that she loves physical contact. Anything that will get her close to the people she loves the better.

The couple each take out their phone to take a picture of them as keeping it for blackmail purposes for the couple and to send to them. They walk out of the room leaving the food on the kitchen counter and a note wishing Lena to get better soon and exit the apartment.

Hours later Maggie and Alex get a message from both Lena and Kara in their group chat.

**Kara** : Thank you guys for getting the food.

**Lena** : Yeah thank you because I was not letting go of Kara anytime soon ;)

**Alex** : No problem. Hope you are feeling better Lena.

**Lena** : Much better thank you.

**Maggie** : You guys are gross. Too adorable for me.

**Kara** : Alright Detective dimples!

**Alex** : Hahahaha

**Lena** : OHHHHHH Damn babe.

**Maggie** : I hate you all.

**Alex** : Noooo. Not me babe.

**Maggie** : I don't hate you, Danvers. 

**Kara** : LOVE YOU MAGGIE!!

**Maggie** : Love you too Little Danvers.

**Lena** : What about me?? :(

**Maggie** : I love you to dork.

**Lena** : :)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
